


Strolling Along

by aburnishedthrone



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Paparazzi, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe doesn't like Rami's management team. They keep insisting Rami gets photographed by the paparazzi. Joe takes matters into his own hands.





	Strolling Along

Joe doesn’t like Rami’s management team.

Ever since BoRhap became a hit at the box office they’ve pushed him too much. During awards season they made him go to event after event. Sometimes multiple events in one day. Rami spent three months straight exhausted. He never had any downtime. He was always doing an event or interview his team had signed him up for. He had little say in the matter.

Before BoRhap had premiered they had tried to insist that Rami date someone else for awards season. Rami had put his foot down. He didn’t want to pretend to date someone. Not when he was really dating Joe.

But his management team wouldn’t let Rami tell people he was dating Joe either. So Joe wasn’t allowed to go to any of the events as Rami’s date. He had to attend as a friend and co-star. He had to read all the promo Rami’s team wrote about how he was single.

They weren’t happy that Rami attended all his events solo. Or that he brought his family as his guests to the Oscars. But they figured it was better than Rami and Joe attending together. Rami was bound to them by a contract. He couldn’t really do anything as long as they were the ones making decisions. 

Now that the Oscars are over, Rami’s management team is even worse. They keep telling Rami he needs to keep his name fresh in people’s minds. Or that he needs more publicity. Apparently an Oscar win isn’t enough. And apparently getting a new high profile role in a Bond film isn’t enough either. They want him to go on weekly pap strolls. They know Rami hates the paparazzi and that he avoids being photographed. They don’t care.

There are a couple days where his team call the paparazzi when they know he’ll be out in New York or LA. They’ve called the paparazzi to take pictures at the airport too. They keep insisting that he needs to temporarily date someone to keep people interested.

Rami is losing his patience.

“They called the paparazzi while I was going to set,” he tells Joe.

“You need a new team,” Joe replies.

Rami nods and frowns. “I can’t break my contract. It lasts until 2020.”

“Well the minute it ends, you need to get some new people,” Joe says. “They’re not treating you right. You deserve better.”

Joe lost his patience with Rami’s team ages ago. But when Rami tells him that they want even more pap pictures, he decides to take matters into his own hands.

“What will they do if the paps show up and I’m with you?” Joe asks.

Rami shrugs. “They won’t be too happy. The pictures will still get taken though.”

“I think we should have a date,” Joe decides. “A very public date.”

Rami looks confused. “We already go on public dates together.”

“But they’re not paparazzi dates.”

Rami suddenly gets it. “No. That’s not a good idea.”

Joe grins. “I think it’s a great idea.”

So they wait for the next time Rami’s team attempts to sweet talk him into photos for publicity. Rami agrees to it this time. He’s given a time and a place to show up. It’s supposed to be something simple. Shopping in SoHo.

Rami and Joe take their time getting to SoHo. It’s a nice day out so they spend some time enjoying the weather.

The paparazzi are easy to spot. They’re lingering outside some of the stores they were told Rami would be shopping at.

“I don’t even like any of those stores,” Rami complains. 

His team told him those were some good stores to be photographed at. They encouraged him to buy something to have the bags for better publicity. Rami thinks the entire thing is stupid. No one cares where he shops.

“Let’s go into some other stores,”Joe suggests.

They spend awhile browsing the stores they want. The paparazzi haven’t spotted them yet, too focused on the stores they were told to watch.

When they finally spot Rami they start snapping pictures immediately. Joe makes sure he keeps close to Rami. He wants to be in every picture. Just to throw the paps off and annoy Rami’s team. He and Rami already discussed everything. 

Rami is tense next to him. He really hates being photographed this way. Rami’s expected to look at the camera so they can get a good shot. Maybe smile. Instead he doesn’t look at them and keeps his gaze averted. Joe does the same. They pretend the paps don’t even exist. The opposite of what Rami’s team wanted.

“Maybe your team will see all these pictures and get so annoyed they’ll leave us alone,” he says.

“I hope so.”

Rami’s team is unhappy with the pictures. They’re unhappy that Rami isn’t looking at the camera. They’re unhappy Joe is there.

Whenever they keep suggesting new publicity photos, Joe tries to be there. Eventually they get annoyed enough that they stop calling in tips to the paparazzi. 

“Looks like we won,” Joe says when it happens.

“They’ll figure something new out soon. Like sending me off to do endless promo or go to some stupid event,” Rami says.

“Well until then the only publicity you’ll get is whatever I want to post on social media.”

Rami smiles. “I don’t know whether that’s a good or a bad thing.”

Joe laughs. “At least you’ll have a say in these posts.”

Overall, he feels pleased that he managed to one up Rami’s management team. Now maybe they’ll leave him alone. Let him go to work and live his life in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like the paparazzi!


End file.
